


anything for another shot at life

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a doubt in his mind that it's going to happen, one day.  Trick is going to get tired of Pete's neediness, throw his hands up in disgust and walk out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything for another shot at life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community anon_lovefest
> 
> Prompt: Pete/Patrick, he's always waiting for Patrick to leave.
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. Title stolen from _Disloyal Order Of Water Buffaloes_ by Fall Out Boy.

Pete's always waiting for Trick to leave.

There's not a doubt in his mind that it's going to happen, one day. Trick is going to get tired of Pete's neediness, throw his hands up in disgust and walk out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

So Pete pushes, because if he can push hard enough, Trick will leave _now_ rather than _later_. Later, when Pete's let Trick completely into this life, it'll hurt so much worse.

Pete tries to pretend that Trick isn't already in his heart and some days he almost fools himself into believing it.

The truth is that it's going to hurt like a motherfucker whether Trick leaves now or later. Pete would just rather get it over _now_ , like pulling a Band-Aid off fast, rather than picking at the edges and slowly easing it loose, hoping it won't hurt.

It always hurts; Pete knows this from a lifetime of experience. A lifetime of letting people get close and letting them down, being a disappointment and getting screwed over and smacked hard has left his heart covered in bandages.

But he lies to himself because he's good at that, _so_ very good at that.

So he pushes Trick away, holds him at arm's length, tries to pick fights, make him leave. It doesn't work, it doesn't _fucking_ work and he can't figure out why. It always worked before, with Jeanae and Alicia and Mikey and Ashlee and all the others.

Instead, Trick demolishes the artificial distance between them, pulls him in close and kisses Pete like he's the most precious thing in the world, rare and unique and _his_.

For all Pete knows, Patrick actually thinks that Pete is worth loving, worth saving, worth keeping. Maybe Pete's not the only one who lies to himself.

So Pete tries to keep Patrick away, too afraid to risk losing everything and Trick _refuses_ to go, solid and sane in his refusals. Pete throws himself at Trick, trying to push him away, or scare him into leaving or make him see what a colossal fuck-up this has the potential to be.

It's like throwing yourself at a wall and eventually Pete exhausts himself and that's when Trick finally shoves back, when Pete's at his lowest, weakest point.

Trick coaxes Pete down on his bed and kisses him, slow, sweet kisses that break down Pete's defenses, soften him up and make him _believe_ that Trick someday isn't going to leave because Pete's too needy, to moody, too _everything_.

That's when Pete knows he's lost the fight to make Trick go away.

And it's the best and the worst feeling in the world.

-fin-


End file.
